bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Laid Back Gamers
Introduction Laid Back Gamers was an Xbox clan devoted to relaxed gaming with friends. It is currently inactive, although one of the past members has parked the page with an invitation for other past members or interested parties to contact him in hopes of rebooting the group. The clan was significantly small, but had enough members to keep it alive and well throughout the years; special thanks go out to the longterm, devoted members of the group. It had a strong sense of camaraderie among its members, who routinely organised tournaments, game nights and other functions. During it's final days, the leadership structure was a republic, with three members ruling LBG. These leaders went by the aliases of Steve LBG, Mates LBG, and their theoretical son: Mormon Freeman. Before the republic was made there was once one absolute ruler, "s1l4n3r_s3p7" (SOU7HP4W), who was appointed by the founder General Yayap upon the latter's temporary (but actually permanent) exit from LBG. The clan specialized in Halo 3 and Call of Duty 4, although the Halo branch was the more popular of the two. There was a clan web site in which friendly discussion on the forums about these two games and gaming in general took place, though most activity on those forums took place in the private "Staff Room" board in which numerous dramatic arguments were held. These conversations have never been released to the public and most likely never will be. History In 2006, 'LayedBackGamers' was founded by General Yayap as a Halo 2 clan on Xbox Live. The recruiting process was slow, using primarily the Bungie 'Classifieds' forums to advertise to possible new members. Since then it has grown and expanded through Bungie.net to obtain its own website and forums. A brief history is presented here (taken from the LBG website), each account written by General Yayap, SOU7HP4W, and Stevemcguy respectively. THE LEADER ACCOUNTS : LayedBackGamers started out small. Actually it couldn't get any smaller than one member. General Yayap wanted to create the next KSI or what-not and decided on the name that best described his gaming; LAYED BACK! He was a good gamer who played to win but wasn't one to cheat or dedicate his life to Halo 2 to become the best. He enjoyed more than ranked matchmaking but still worked to raise his level. So in the summer of 2006 the LayedBackGamers Xbox Live clan was created with just General Yayap and his close friends. It grew and grew. Then, the General created a blog on Xanga to communicate with his clan and the world easily. But soon he discovered the usefulness of Bungie.net, so in mid-November, LBG had its own Bungie group! The first member to be recruited was a newcomer to the forums: s1l4n3r_s3p7 (SOU7HP4W). The newcomer was promoted to clan recruiter, and by the end of that year we had 30+ members and 50+ two months after the Bungie group’s creation. Thanks to that Canadian who volunteered to recruit for LBG we became a success across Bungie.net and Xbox Live. Then on March the 23rd, Stevemcguy joined the group and helped create our first website to further expand LBG. - General Yayap, 2006 - 2007 : In the summer of 2007, General Yayap quietly left the clan. It was a crushing blow to group unity. As s1l4n3r_s3p7 was the obvious choice, he inherited the top rank. Acknowledging the state of the clan, he hatched a plan to take all the active members back to Bungie.net and start over, beginning by changing our name to Laid Back Gamers (the correct spelling.) As the days passed by not much happened. The clan lay frozen, unturned, but full of untapped potential. Just before the release of Halo 3, s1l4n3r_s3p7 put his plan into action. Starting small, he promoted Stevemcguy to his old post of recruiter and left duties to every captain. Membership grew quickly and we continued to grow, like a phoenix from the flames. Through all these changes, we never lost our purpose or laid back attitude. We have, and always will, adhere to our motto: “Good Friends, Great Games”. In late 2008 the LBG site was accidentally deleted by the leader at the time Stevemcguy, this flushed out the inactive members, which were numbering in the 100-150 range. The site was then put up again with Spartan, Bridge Troll, Stevemcguy, and Mates LBG as leaders. In summer of 2009 Spurs LBG finally admitted he was colorful and a new dawn of colors was created. Then there was a man named Turtle who was a ambassador who decided to leave and join another clan (the irony), which could have killed LBG. The leaders Steve and Mates stepped down to give it all to i of Odin and Spartan 117 (Jedi Negotiator). i of Odin soon decided to retire from the clan and Spartan went crazy with power, prompting Steve and Mates to step back into power with l Blue Ninja l effectively replacing Spartan. Currently, Laid Back Gamers is in a slump, but will undoubtedly never rise to power once again. - Southpaw, 2007 - 2008 : At some point during the account above, Southpaw actually quietly left the clan as well. The clan was run as a republic for the majority of the rest of it's life. Prominent members of this time that contributed to the clan included Spartan, Cutter, RazzLee, Arcion, Mates, Deadman, and of course their "couldn't-care-less" leader, Steve. Activity was at an all time high with our jump to other games like Call of Duty, Halo Wars, and other big releases of the time. There were big hopes and dreams for this clan. Arcion and RazzLee teamed up (being the grandpas of the family) and started working on special secret projects together that they believed would benefit the clan and the activity of the web site for the most part. Unfortunately, the old veterans were too hardened to the ways of old to listen to any new ideas. Stevemcguy, along with his advisors, rejected the ideas flat out. These interactions soon (and I mean soon) escalated to full-on arguments. There was blood and there were tears. After many sarcastic and hate filled comments, and conspiring behind each others backs via MSN, the conversations had in the Staff Room stopped as soon as they had started. Things were frozen for a time. Once we had passed the calm-down period, some members used this time to write their final farewells and leave the clan. But there were still those who held on for dear life... and those who had no idea what was going on (CUTTERLEGBA.) The rest of the account is described in what little detail there was to be remembered in the previous account. - Stevemcguy, 2007 - 2010 THE CURRENT SITUATION : After things calmed down again, people just gave up on the whole "clan" thing. The web site was virtually inactive, with our "What do you think about matchmaking" and "Count to 1,000,000!" threads stuck in time forever. Occasionally people would log on at the same time and see each other in the live chat, but mostly we avoided having that happen as much as possible. Steve and Mates had mysteriously disappeared for the summer of 2009. This was later realized by the rest of the group to be a majour World of Warcraft addiction that still haunts them both to this day. "I don't regret a thing. That's what I'm scared of." '' : Gradually, during this period of time, lifelong members were dropping off like flies. Eventually, once Steve and Mates came to their senses, they managed to convince their dearest of brothers to make the jump over to PC so they wouldn't have to put up with just each other any longer. Deadman joined them instantly, soon inviting his then-middle-school friends Defkiler and Syco_soldier. Steve and Mates bribed Blue Ninja (Mormon Freeman) into joining as well. These men, minus Defkiler and Syco_soldier, were all that remained of the group once known as "Laid Back Gamers." (This is with the exception of a few cameo appearances from Xet, Spartan, Tech, and more.) They were no longer a clan. : Stevemcguy shut down the web site in 2010, killing off the remaining few. He also unofficially changed their motto to, "Good Games, Great People." (Originally quoted by Nxtc in their recruitment video.) - David . D. W. (Steve), April 2013 ''Scroll down to see the stories of the people. Organization The following is outdated information and does not apply anymore. It is here for historical purposes only. Laid Back Gamers does not adhere strictly to its ranking system, all members are valued for their opinions and abilities. However, to obtain certain priviledges, members must obtain the appropriate ranks. Ranks Lords of the Fleet: These are the heads of the clan. It is their responsability to make executive decisions for LBG, greet new members, organize teams and arrange clan matches. There can only be one at a time and the rank is passed on from one Lord to a Captain of his/her choosing whenever he/she feels it is time to step down. Captains: Captains are the senior clan officers. They moderate the clan forums, organise tournaments with other members, encourage clan participation and generally keep things running smoothly. The Captains also act as advisors to the Lord of the Fleet and share in the decision making process. Captains are appointed by the Lord of the Fleet and a prospective candidate must show exceptional devotion and have long experience to earn the rank. In LBG we no longer have captains we have a new system, which is the Lord of the Fleet system. It is where about 7 people rule and administrate the clan. Junior Officers: These form the core of Laid Back Gamers. They play on teams, propose clan functions and help recruit new members. Although they do not make any decisions concerning clan policy, their opinion always held in consideration by the staff. In order to participate in the Tourney Team, members must first earn this rank by being active and showing up for clan skirmishes. Also, we no longer have this executive slot either. We now only have full members which are allowed to play in any match or tourney New Members: These are the newcomers to LBG who have yet to earn their stripes. New Members have no responsibility other than to participate in clan activities. All recuitees start as members and must work their way up, even returning staff members. We usually don't have anything planned on a certain date everyweek. On monday's we now have Razz's monday night crew Activities and Functions The following is outdated information and does not apply anymore. It is here for historical purposes only. Laid Back Gamers has a weekly of game nights and clan wide activities such as photoshoots and party games. All members are encouraged to show up to at least one of these functions every week. Monday: Clan skirmish (Halo 3)starting at 8:00 pm CST, open to all members. Wednesday: Tourney Team practice (Halo 3) starting at 8:00 pm CST open only to team members. Friday: Clan Skirmish (Call of Duty 4) starting at 8:00 pm CST, open to all members. Saturday: Tourney Team practice followed by a clan wide skirmish (Halo 3) starting at 8:00 pm CST, open to all members. Those looking to join the Tourney Team must show up for the practice before the skirmish. Sunday: Arcade Night (new game chosen weekly), starting at 6:00 pm CST. Open to all members. Rules The following is outdated information and does not apply anymore. It is here for historical purposes only. Every member is expected to abide by these five simple rules: *1. Must use clan uniform (septagon with blank background)in game. (Halo 2 only) *2. Discrimination is not permitted, without exception. (With the exception of HC Spurs/Spurs LBG) *3. Respect your fellow members. (With the aforementioned exception) *4. If a staff member asks you to do something (or stop), please heed the warning. *5. Never criticize bacon (not actually enforced). Members Here is a list of all of the known, remembered members that had any involvement in the clan "LBG". If you have any information to add, please do so but also respect what is written and be wary of leaking confidential info. General Yayap Status: Unknown The General founded the clan and has been overseeing it's growth and death from a distance. A very, very long distance. SOU7HP4W Status: Located somewhere in central Canada as far as we know Southpaw lives in Montreal I think. He was a good man, and helped Steve greatly with handling the clan even when he had decidedly left (because of a busy life.) A letter was sent to him once a long time ago explaining the condition of the clan but there was no response. Tech_314 Status: Likes to show up once and a while Kyle joined the air force ROTC for a while during a time when the clan was still active. This was sort of his reason for disappearing. Spurs Status: Watching sports Jeremy is attending university down in Texas. He has blossomed into a very colourful person. DON KING Status: Alive(?) Lives in Washington. Currently eating noodles. Adam Status: Unknown Apparently had some ins with the Bungie employees. This was never verified. Spartan Status: Alive Spartan is occasionally seen on Xfire or Skype and likes to play Gmod. He has a life now but is still as quiet as ever around us, it's super weird. We all still wonder how all the power went to his head. ICE_MAN Status: Unknown Spartan's cousin was a huge douchebag. "MOM, THE MEATLOAF!" Xet Status: Down under Ethan lives in Australia and is a young punk that likes to get into trouble and cause controversy. Hence the Australia part. He bugs us once and a while but probably doesn't actually care. Turtle ''' Status: Happily married Jacob lives in Oklahoma and is actually married. I'm serious. '''Twisted Lizard Status: Brother This kid is Turtle's brother. Who cares. CozyMachine Status: Last seen taking a shit in a gas station in New Jersey CozyMachine was way more mature and responsible than all of us put together, but also a huge dick. He had a girlfriend but she broke up with him or something so she left the clan. This guy worked like 3 jobs and went to school and still had time to play Halo with us kids. I'm not a dick. I'm nice. I've never been to New Jersey, nor have I ever taken a shit. -Jack Arcion Status: Nearly-dead A veteran in a war I think, Arcion had kids. KIDS! Was very faithful to the clan but got in some bad arguments that lead to his downfall. RazzLee Status: Nearly-dead This guy was also pretty old I think, hung out with Arcion a lot. He had a red beard. JATOSIN Status: Unknown Mozis Status: Unknown Participated in the clan-tage. Good guy. Princess J Status: Unknown Mozis wife? CUTTERLEGBA Status: Halo 3 matchmaking, waiting for us to get online Nathan was a boss. He rode a motorcycle, showed us sick videos of it, and posted pictures of him with it. One of the pictures was just him, the motorbike, and like 12 babes in bikinis. What a boss. Deadman/King Nuclearo Status: Online Gabe hangs around on Steam or Raidcall. Intelligence says he's still super awkward. Continues to play games on the Xbox One and on Steam. We loved him. Aflac the Hobo Status: Unknown What a suck-up. Mr. Freakwhistle Status: Unknown Blyn Status: Okay Jessica still goes on Facebook and is addicted to K-Pop. Raos Rights Status: Unknown Totally had a thing with LWFreedom. LWFreedom Status: Missing Possibly went down to see Raos Rights in Texas. He was from British Columbia. laidbackgamers.org says he is trying to reboot the web site and the clan again. This is probably futile. NXTC Status: Surfing Nxtc was a bro, and always will be. Nicest guy you'll ever meet. Da Baybumz Status: Lucky Nxtc's girlfriend. LYFE Status: Easily offended, possibly insecure Freaked out at Matt once. i of Odin Status: Unknown Odin had some problems with bad influences and philisophy. I hope he made it down to Salt Lake City. RAMEN BOY Status: King Of the streets. Toughest 11-year-old I ever met. Bridge Troll Status: Alive Hanging out with Steve in BC. Still wears graphic tees and is super smart. Clutch Status: Unknown Alpha Status: Unknown Delta Status: Formerly from Michigan. Currently unknown. Ghost SPNKR Status: Unknown Daft Denizen Status: Unknown Dusty War Status: Unknown I love you Dusty, call me! Nacho Status: Unknown Fred the Pirate Status: Little brother Steve's little brother. Still annoying sometimes, but better. Mike Status: Online Mike, also known as SYCO_SOLDIER, is still an avid video game player. He plays League of Legends and other video games. He is very hardcore and not suited for this web page. One time he bought a new laptop but he couldn't play games on it because the keyboard was broken and he went into depression. He sometimes hangs out with the friendgroup. Cris Status: Alive Cris, also known as defkiler19, lives in Illinois with Deadman and Syco_Soldier. He is still attending school. His interests include video games, the based god, and he sometimes partakes. He is very active in the friendgroup. Seth Status: Alive Seth, aka Mormon Freeman or Blue Ninja, has a job down in California. The only LBG meet up in history happened when Steve went down to visit him when he was on vacation. Seth is a casual video game player still and is active in the only remaining friendgroup. I am not a casual, I go harder than the next guy. Don't test me, I'll pass every time. - Seth Matt Status: Alive Matt, aka Mates or Bill Gates, lives in Pennsylvania with his family and his new cat. Sometimes gets a little too into video games, but it's okay because we love him. Is very involved with the friendgroup. Attends post-secondary school. Cool guy. David Status: Alive I (Stevemcguy) wrote the majority of this page, minus the two leaders accounts. I was the "leader" (whether I did well or not well) of the clan for the longest period. I live in BC and have a job or two but still find the time to hang out with the online friendgroup as much as I can. These relationships will never die. Long live LBG. Category:Clans Category:Bungie Community Category:History